The Mechanic
by ah32627
Summary: Beca is a mechanic, she has a hard life at home. The only one she can trust is Jesse, her best friend. Chloe is one of the most popular people in the world. She dates Tom and hangs out with the most known girls in the entire school. Her car breaks down one day and she has to bring it to the shop. What happens when Chloe thinks that the mysterious alt girl looks familiar?
1. Chapter 1

This is a re-upload from before, I got messages saying that people liked it, so here it is. :)

 **CHAPTER 1**

High school was a mess for people like Beca Mitchell, people thought of her as a social outcast, and she would agree with them. She was the type of person to sport all black clothes, huge and scary earrings, and a signature "don't-fuck-with-me" face. Even if she looked like the type of person to skip school, hide behind the bleachers, and smoke weed the whole time, she was very serious with her school work. She would get A's in every single class, regardless of the subject, she was an absolute nerd to her friends, or more like, friend. The only person that she seems to be friends with is a boy named Jesse, by the looks of it, Beca barely tolerates him, but in truth, she adores the kid. They have known each other for ages, they had first met each other in elementary school, and haven't separated since. Jesse was the complete opposite of Beca, outgoing, loves movies, and loves to meet new people. Beca, on the other hand, is shy, rude, hates movies, and hates people in general.

At home, everything changes for Beca, it is living hell for her. Her mom is a serious drug addict, never in the house, no one knowing where she goes or what she does. Her father, meanwhile, is constantly drunk, and loves to abuse her daughter, both physically and mentally. Both her parents are rarely together under the same roof, but when they happen to see each other in the hallway or in their room, it's like a tornado blows through the house. Things are thrown, and hurtful things are said, always leading to a slammed front door. It's always her mom that leaves, her dad going into the kitchen to grab alcohol.

When Beca arrives home, she hops the fence, into the backyard, and climbs into her room, using her window. Boy, was she lucky to have a room on the level floor of her house. As Beca jumps into her room, she hears the sound of glass breaking, followed by some yelling. _Great,_ she thinks, _mom's home._ She winces when she hears a loud bang coming from the front door, signalling that her mother has gone out of the house, and she has approximately two hours before her father pounds on the door, demanding that she come out to receive a , all of that has stopped, for now, she has a job in two hours, so she might as well leave early and get there on time for work.

Beca works as a mechanic, she fixes cars and changes oils and whatnot. Luke, her manager, gave her the job because he saw her working on her car, fixing the parts. He needed new part time workers, as he had fired his last one. He asked her some questions, and Beca got a job on the same day. After she gets her things settled, Beca goes into her bathroom, and takes a shower, exhausted from the long day at school. After the shower, she starts on one of her mixes. Beca had always wanted to be a DJ, ever since she got her laptop from her grandfather. Whenever she's not at work, or doing homework, she loves to mix, she wants to make a career out of it, that's the only reason she's taking choir at school, so she could sing better. Maybe she'll sing well enough to make her own songs. She mixes for an hour and a half, before getting her things ready, and driving to work. When she gets there, she sees a note taped to her chair, by Luke. It's a note, saying that he's gone for the day because of a friend's wedding, so she has the whole shop to herself, and the profits to any cars that come in on the day. Beca reads the note, throws it away, and gets started on one of the cars from the previous night before.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I did it guys! I fixed myself and I was actually able to get up and write another chapter! I really am sorry for forgetting to upload after the first chapter, as I said, my life was a mess, it still is in fact. I'll get over it though, no worries, thank you for some encouraging words from some of you. I did promise to upload sometime this month, and this is it. It isn't long, but it still is something. I'm just surprised at how quickly I made this chapter after my whole life got ruined. Thanks for the reviews and the favorites, it really means a lot to me. It is my first attempt at this and I really take your words seriously. Thanks again, I won't bother you with my rant anymore.

Chloe was on her way to the mall to hang out with her friends, Aubrey and Stacie. She was humming to the tune on the radio as she pulled up to the first traffic light. She knew something was wrong when her car had sputtered suddenly and the engine had died. _Great, mom really needs to get me a new car,_ Chloe thought as she stepped out of her car, inspecting the damages and pressing the hazard button, making sure the cars behind knew that they should just go around her. The damage was worse than last time. This time, the engine was smoking, and no matter how hard she tried turning the engine on, the engine wouldn't so much as shudder or make a sound. Her attempts were futile, so Chloe resorted to looking for the nearest mechanic in her range. Before she made the call to them, she first called her friends.

"Hey Aubrey, my car broke down and now I need to bring it to the mechanic's. I think I'll skip the mall today, have fun with Stacie though!"

"Oh, okay, no problem Chloe, we can always go next time, see you at school."

She found the number to the mechanic on their website and decided to call them.

"Hello, this is Barden Mechanic Service, if there's anything you need, we have it. How may we help you today?"

A wave of deja vu suddenly hit Chloe.

 _That voice sounds really familiar, who is it? I know this person, but who is it?_

"Hello?"

The voice had brought Chloe out of her thoughts and she coughed, red with embarrassment.

"My car's engine died, and I can't get it to move anywhere. Do you think that you could get a tow truck here or something?"

"No problem, just give me the cross section of where you are and I'll be there in 20 minutes tops."

Chloe bid the person thanks and sat in her car and waited, that voice was really familiar, but she couldn't tell where she had heard it before. The voice was so smooth and angelic, she couldn't help but wonder who this mysterious person was behind the phone. _She did say that she is going to be the one in the tow truck, maybe I can see where I know that voice from._ Chloe sat in her car with a determined look in her face for the past thirty minutes, when a tapping on the glass knocked her out of her daze. Outside the door was a brunette, with a lot of eyeliner on, it only seemed to make her more beautiful to Chloe. Chloe was already under the spell of this stranger, she was trying to find out who she was because she definitely knew her from somewhere. The other part to her staring was the fact that the short brunette had already made her feel like she was in love. The woman was gorgeous, her body was perfect, and her eyes, those blue eyes that captured her had put her under another daze, like a zombie, just mindlessly staring.

An awkward cough from the stranger had knocked Chloe out of her thoughts again, and as soon as she realized that she had been staring for longer than she had ever meant to, she turned red. The brunette smirked once she realized that the redhead was just caught redhanded staring at her. After more than enough of the awkward conversation and the brunette smirking, they had hooked her car to the tow truck and were headed back to the shop.

There was just something about this girl that had rendered Chloe completely speechless and forget her name. The girl had introduced herself as Beca, and Chloe had just about melted. _She had a beautiful name too, what isn't perfect about this girl?_ In the close proximity of the car, Chloe felt like she was going to die of embarrassment because of a girl she had met less than fifteen minutes ago.


End file.
